The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor chips, semiconductor packages including the same, and/or methods of manufacturing the semiconductor chips, and more particularly, to semiconductor chips having a through silicon via (TSV) structure, semiconductor packages including the same, and/or methods of manufacturing the semiconductor chips having the TSV structure.
As the electronic industry rapidly advances and user demands increase, electronic devices are becoming more and more miniaturized and lightened.Semiconductor packages applied to electronic devices should have relatively high performance and a relatively large capacity, in addition to miniaturization and lightness. Research and development are continuously being conducted on a semiconductor chip having a TSV structure and a semiconductor package including the same to realize such objectives.